


Dirty Little Secret

by BigBoyParty



Series: Donation Rewards [13]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Boys in Skirts, Face Slapping, Humiliation, M/M, Maid Costume, Sexual Harassment, Spit As Lube, Top Han Jisung | Han, Unsafe Sex, maid hyunjin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:40:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28418502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigBoyParty/pseuds/BigBoyParty
Summary: The problem with Jisung was twofold: first of all, he was an asshole. He spilled drinks, burned food at the bottom of pans, and left crumbs everywhere for Hyunjin to clean up. Sometimes, Jisung would spill fruit punch on the carpet and let it soak in the night before Hyunjin came to clean, then berate Hyunjin for it. “What are we even paying you for?” Jisung would whine, pointing at the stain with one tense finger. Truthfully, Hyunjin thought Jisung might just like looking at his ass under the skirt when he got down on his knees, sopping up a spill with a rag in both hands.The other problem with Jisung was that Hyunjin found him really hot.-Hyunjin is a submissive maid, Jisung is a spoiled rich kid, and this is going exactly where you think it's going.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin
Series: Donation Rewards [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1772608
Comments: 3
Kudos: 146





	Dirty Little Secret

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was a reward for someone who donated to charity! Not currently taking requests (I got overwhelmed oops) but keep an eye on my twitter if you'd like to request a short fic in the future! Also, the sex in this fic is consensual but there's a PRETTY SIGNIFICANT power dynamic which makes it much better in fantasy than it would be irl. Enjoy!

Jisung made mug brownies again. Not just one, several of them. The countertop was littered with coffee cups in various states- some containing brownies barely eaten at all, and some with only a thin crust of chocolate around the inside. A thin crust which, sure enough, would take Hyunjin hours to scrub out. Hyunjin sighed and scratched his hip, his cheap maid dress crinkling. He put his stringy blonde hair back in a little half-ponytail and turned on the faucet, waiting for the water to heat up.

Hyunjin had taken several odd jobs to afford his rent. He worked at an ice cream stand one summer, filling cones alongside 14 year olds on their first job. He sold overpriced lemonade and cleaned off picnic tables at the zoo. Hyunjin even landscaped for some of the families on the rich side of town, riding around on a lawnmower and digging deep holes to move their prized Japanese maple about 4 feet to the right. But by far the worst job Hyunjin had worked so far was acting as a maid for Jisung’s family.

For one, the uniform was uncomfortable. Undoubtedly a request by the creepy father of the household, or his equally creepy son, Hyunjin was required to wear a french maid dress at all times while he was working. Truthfully, Hyunjin didn’t mind the added mobility a skirt gave him, but he wasn’t used to showing this much leg, especially while he was working. Especially in front of Jisung.

The problem with Jisung was twofold: first of all, he was an asshole. He spilled drinks, burned food at the bottom of pans, and left crumbs everywhere for Hyunjin to clean up. Sometimes, Jisung would spill fruit punch on the carpet and let it soak in the night before Hyunjin came to clean, then berate Hyunjin for it. “What are we even paying you for?” Jisung would whine, pointing at the stain with one tense finger. Truthfully, Hyunjin thought Jisung might just like looking at his ass under the skirt when he got down on his knees, sopping up a spill with a rag in both hands.

The other problem with Jisung was that Hyunjin found him really hot.

Jisung leaned against the kitchen doorway now, his beady eyes combing over Hyunjin’s body in his uniform. “I don't get a good morning?” he called, startling Hyunjin.

“Sorry, sir.” Hyunjin forced the rough end of a sponge around the inside of one of the mugs, digging in with his fingertips, “Good morning.”

Hyunjin listened silently to Jisung’s quiet laugh, the younger man’s footsteps creeping up behind him. “It’s alright,” Jisung stood too close, one hand coming to rest on Hyunjin’s waist, “I know you’re just focused on your work.”

Hyunjin nodded, trying not to blush at the feeling of Jisung’s hand on his body. He finished washing one cup and set it aside, one sneaker-clad foot rising up to scratch at his other ankle. He didn’t dare turn fully to look at Jisung, instead choosing to take quick glances as he dutifully scrubbed coffee mugs and teacups. Jisung was in gaudy silver earrings and a heavy chain again, a poor match with his expensive but painfully uncool athletic wear. He poured himself a bowl of cereal and sat at the kitchen island, rotating gently side to side in his barstool.

Hyunjin could feel Jisung’s eyes on him, but he couldn’t have known how closely Jisung really watched him. Every pump of dish soap, every scrape of the sponge. Jisung was monitoring his every move. There was something about a man like Hyunjin in that little black dress, his blonde hair the perfect length for someone to hook their fingers into and pull. Jisung wondered what Hyunjin did on days off, whose hands must grip his muscled waist, who gets to feel up his long legs. Just watching Hyunjin clean, Jisung often got half-hard in his sweatpants, and Jisung was used to getting everything he wanted.

Before long, Jisung was finished his cereal, and Hyunjin was finished washing all the mugs. He had a few stubborn ones still soaking in the sink, which he would scrub again after dusting the bookshelves and vacuuming the floors. He wiped his hands on a towel, then on his skirt, fluffing it up just enough for Jisung to catch an opportunistic glance at his underwear.

“All finished?” Jisung asked.

His eyes still cast down, Hyunjin nodded. “Yes sir.” He used a rag to mop up all the dampness at the edges of the sink, keeping mold at bay.

“Let me take a look,” Jisung hopped down from his barstool and approached, leaving his bowl at the sink. Hyunjin tried to keep his breathing steady as Jisung inspected each of the cups, standing close enough that Hyunjin could feel his body heat. They were clean, Hyunjin knew they were, but Jisung always found something to be upset about. “Are you fucking kidding me?” Jisung asked.

“What’s wrong?”

There was Jisung’s laugh again, his breath on Hyunjin’s neck as he grabbed one cup and held it up to Hyunjin’s face. “Does that look clean to you, dumbass?” Jisung let his other hand drift out a little, just barely touching Hyunjin’s warm thigh.

Hyunjin didn’t know what to say. It looked perfectly fine to him, but part of him didn’t even want to respond. He wanted to exist in this moment a little longer, Jisung pressing up against his skirt. “Yes sir,” Hyunjin finally murmured, “It looks clean to me.”

Jisung slapped the back of Hyunjin’s head and dropped the mug on the ground, letting the rim chip. “I don't know what we even pay you for,” he muttered, one of his favorite lines, before throwing open the fridge.

The Han mansion was always stocked with all sorts of fancy foods. Expensive spices, fancy mushrooms in their own special drawer, and enough produce to go bad and get thrown out every couple of weeks. But the refrigerator’s crown jewel was its glimmering row of no-sugar-added organic juices in deep shades of red. Cranberry, pomegranate, cherry. Jisung drank the stuff right out of its thick glass bottles. While Hyunjin reeled and picked up the chipped mug so he could wash it a second time, Jisung grabbed a half-empty bottle of black cherry juice from the fridge. He wheeled around, strutting out of the kitchen and into the carpeted living room.

At first, Hyunjin didn’t notice anything. He cleaned the chipped cup and set it aside. He rooted under the sink for spray and a new rag so he could dust off the shelves and, squatting on the floor, he heard a trickling sound. It was faint, but enough to set Hyunjin on edge. Enough to make Hyunjin turn around and take in the sight of Jisung standing in the living room, dumping out the cherry juice slowly onto the carpet.

“Took you long enough,” Jisung sneered. 

Hyunjin had absolutely no idea what to say to him. He stood, frozen, as Jisung emptied out the contents of the bottle, setting the empty vessel on the table behind him.

“What are you standing there for? Clean it up, dumbass.”

Hyunjin hated how easily he dropped to his knees, his skirt swishing around his thighs as he dapped at the spill with a napkin. For some reason, each of Jisung’s insults went straight to his stomach, something in him warming as Jisung went on and on.

“God, I can’t believe it took you so long to come in here and clean that up. Don't you know how to do your fucking job? It’s not like we don't pay you more than enough. Spoiled fucking bitch.”

Hyunjin’s hand shook when he tucked a few strands of blonde hair behind his ear, straightening up a little. His rag was soaked in cherry juice by now and he had to get a new one, but for some reason he was frozen. He just stood there, watching Jisung’s face twist into a more and more hateful expression.

“Get down,” Jisung ordered after a tense silence, pointing at the stained carpet in front of him.

Hyunjin obeyed wordlessly, his knees sinking into the puddle of cherry juice. It squished out of the carpet and stained his long white socks. He was still staring up at Jisung, his face flushing deeper and deeper as he found himself face to face with the front of Jisung’s track pants.

“Ugh.” Jisung sucked some mucus from the back of his throat and shot a glob of spit onto Hyunjin’s forehead, right above his left eye. Hyunjin’s eyelids fluttered and he moaned softly, just in the back of his throat. He coughed and straightened his skirt, but it was too late. A smirk crawled across Jisungs face. “You like that?” Jisung sneered, taking a few steps closer and putting one hand on the back of Hyunjin’s head, and pushing the maid’s face into his crotch. Hyunjin groaned, and then sighed and inhaled deeply. Even through his athletic pants, Jisung smelled rich and musty. “Fucking freak.”

Jisung pushed Hyunjin onto his back and Hyunjin fell.

Too excited to be ashamed, Hyunjin let his eyes flutter shut and his mouth fall open for Jisung to spit inside. Jisung slapped him hard across the face, and the rush of blood to his cheek was enough to make Hyunjin moan again. “Do you want me?” Jisung asked, one dirty hand moving down to squeeze Hyunjin’s throat, “You want me to fuck you, freak?”

Hyunjin couldn’t suck in a deep enough breath to say yes, so he nodded enthusiastically instead. Jisung laughed and spit on him again.

“Roll over.”

Hyunjin followed Jisung’s orders, getting onto his hands and knees and arching his back when Jisung flipped his skirt up. Hyunjin wasn’t wearing fancy underwear to match his dress, he was wearing an old pair of boxers, but Jisung was quick to pull them down anyway. Jisung left Hyunjin’s boxers around his knees and pulled his own pants down just enough to pull his veiny cock out. Hyunjin didn’t deserve anything better anyway.

“You like it raw?” Jisung asked, spitting on Hyunjin’s asshole and shoving his thumb carelessly inside. Hyunjin was tight, clenching desperately around Jisung’s hooked thumb, but Jisung was relentless. He kept spitting long strands of drool onto Hyunjin, burying his thumb deeper inside of him, shoving in a few fingers alongside it.

“Mmmm,” Hyunjin was having a hard time getting his thoughts together, his thighs shaking, but eventually he managed it: “Yes sir. Whatever you want.”

Jisung shoved Hyunjin’s face into the damp carpet. He spat on him once more and, with a few desperate thrusts, forced his cock inside.

For a short time, Hyunjin was in only the best kind of hell. His hands slid over the carpet, feeling every fiber, as the boy on top of him grunted and fucked him with fast, messy strokes. He listened to his dress rustling as blood filled his face and his whole body was flooded with a mind-numbing all-consuming pleasure. Jisung pulled his hair, and Hyunjin moaned high and loud. There was no one else home, after all. He let Jisung hook fingers in his mouth and tug at his face until he felt like would tear in half down the middle. No one had to know what Hyunjin let Jisung do to him. It was his own dirty little secret.

Hyunjin shoved his face in the carpet and inhaled deeply. Jisung was pushing him down, crushing the air out of his lungs and fucking him desperately. “I’m gonna cum inside of you,” Jisung grunted, his teeth grazing the back of Hyunjin’s neck, “You hear that, you fucking freak? I’m gonna cum inside you. I hope you fucking catch something.”

By this point, Hyunjin’s face was bright red. His legs shook. His stomach quivered. Jisung’s hands dug into his thighs and Jisung pulled him back against his hips. Jisung grabbed so tight to Hyunjin’s dress Hyunjin was certain it would rip. And maybe it did, Hyunjin didn’t care. All he cared about right now was Jisung’s cock pumping inside of him, filling him up. Jisung let out a guttural moan and bottomed out inside of him, still holding Hyunjin tight.

“Oh fuck,” Jisung shuddered, pulled out, and pushed his cock into Hyunjin again. He fucked Hyunjin slow now, pulling out just long enough for his cum to leak out of Hyunjin’s hole before pushing it back inside again. And just like that, it was over. Jisung slapped Hyunjin on the ass once and stood up tucking his cock back into his pants. “You’re a good fuck, Hyunjin,” JIusng complemented, already leaving the room, “Now finish cleaning up.”

Hyunin let out a long breath. Slowly, he rolled onto his side, then got up on shaky legs, pulling his underwear back on. He retrieved a rag from the kitchen, Jisung’s cum dripping out of him the whole way. On his hands and knees, Hyunjin dabbed at the stain, his mind clean and empty. For a moment, he even dipped his head down and let a few carpet fibers get between his lips, sucking them dry.

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter: [BigBoyEels](https://twitter.com/BigBoyEels)   
> CuriousCat: [BigBoyEels](https://curiouscat.qa/BigBoyEels)


End file.
